Orbital Defense Platform
An Orbital Defense Platform, or ODP, is a class of large UNSC space stations used to defend locations of great importance, typically planets of high strategic value. Stations are frequently placed in geosynchronous orbits and deployed in groups, or clusters, of 2 to 5. The well-equipped and large bridge of an ODP is suitable for directing large-scale engagements. Such was the case when Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood directed UNSC forces from an ODP during the First and Second Battle of Earth. The most effective method to destroy these great Platforms is via Covenant Boarding Craft. These craft would avoid the heavy slugs, and then plant a bomb. In order to avoid this, the UNSC would attempt to repel the boarders. Halo 2, Cairo Station Level Facilities Internally, the stations are remarkably spacious, complete with high ceilings and a monorail system to move personnel and equipment. In addition to numerous small craft bays, there are two docks for larger ships, such as freighters, or even frigates. These docking bays could possibly be used to hold Longsword fighters used to protect the station from hostile spacecraft. The design incorporates many features against potential hostile boarding action, including security stations and small arms racks situated at strategic locations.Halo 2, The Armory (Level), cutscene Armament The primary and crucial armament is a Mk. V "Super" MAC gun capable of causing near-fatal damage to even a shielded Covenant capital warship with a single slug. It can shoot a shell at .4 Speed of Light(719,501,190 MPH). The tungsten shell weighs 3,000 tons which is a factor to whether or not it can penetrate an enemy ships shields in one shot. As with Ship-based MACs, a platform's cannon is commonly controlled by an AI. Curiously, no sources indicate the presence of additional weapons, such as point defense cannons commonly mounted on UNSC warships. However, the possibility cannot be ruled out yet. Power plant ODPs do not possess the power generation equipment necessary to fire their main armament. Instead, they receive power from ground-based generators. A possible strategy to neutralize the formidable ODPs would be to disable the generators via ground assault, this would disable the platform's weaponry without destroying it, allowing this valuable prize to be captured. Deployment Reach By August 2552, Reach was protected by twenty ODPs. During the Battle of Reach, Marines and Spartans were deployed to protect the orbital platforms' planetside power generators but were ultimately unable to do so against determined enemy assaults. The disabling of the defense platforms was a major factor on the battle's outcomeHalo: The Fall of Reach, page reference needed. Earth The outbreak of the Human-Covenant War prompted a massive expansion of Earth's defenses. Even as late as the Battle of Reach preparations had not yet been completed.Halo: First Strike, pg. 104 By October 2552, some 300 ODPs were operational. Many of Earth's ODPs were named after points of interest that they roughly kept station over. A portion and small section of the 300 platforms first saw action at the First Battle of Earth. Athens Station and Malta Station were each destroyed by conveniently placed Covenant Bombs installed by Covenant boarding parties, while Cairo Station only narrowly avoided the same fate as the other platforms thanks to Master Chief's removal of the Covenant bomb on board.Halo 2, Cairo Station (Level) The ODPs were also used in the Second Battle of Earth, but the Covenant might have already destroyed numerous stations when Truth led a second fleet to Earth, as in the final cutscene of the second game, Cairo Station is shown to be damaged.Halo 2, The Great Journey (Level), Known ODPs *''Athens Station'' UNSCDF-ODA144 Destroyed *''Cairo Station'' UNSCDF-ODA142 Damaged *''Malta Station'' UNSCDF-ODA143 Destroyed *''Nassau Station'' Unknown Trivia *All known Orbital Defense Platforms over Earth are named after cities on Earth or important cities of the ancient world. References Category:UNSC Category:Technology